2oveightfandomcom-20200215-history
Mahou
Mahō (Kanji: 魔法; English: Magic) is the art of manipulating one's musubi as a means of connecting one's kon to a tai other than one's tai and thereby allow oneself to influence the tai with one's kon. Unlike kika, it is a skill which has to be learned rather than a talent which has to be honed. Consequently, its practitioners are fewer in number than the practitioners of kika. Notably, a practitioner of Mahō is refered to as a Mahōtsukai (Kanji: 魔法使い; English: Mage). Prerequisites Spiritual Awareness [[Seishinishiki|'Seishinishiki']] (Kanji: 精神意識; English: Spiritual Awareness) is the ability to physically perceive the spiritual. Because it's the sole means of detecting one's kon, it is a prerequisite for the performance of mahō. Spiritual Sense [[Seishinkankaku|'Seishinkankaku']] (Kanji: 精神感覚; English: Spiritual Sense) is the ability to physically perceive the spiritual in a manner that is distinct from the manners in which one physically perceives the physical. Technically, it is not a prerequisite for the performance of mahō. However, because there are few — if any — professional mahōtsukai who are not capable of it, it is considered to be a prerequisite for the performance of mahō. Musubi Awareness Musubishiki (Kanji: 産霊意識; English: Musubi Awareness) is the ability to physically and or spiritually perceive musubi. Notably, the manner in which musubi is perceived — regardless of whether the perception is physical or spiritual — is distinct from any manner in which any other entity is perceived. However, the manner has been compared to touch. Because, just as it is impossible to touch an entity until one is in contact with the entity, it is impossible to perceive a musubi until one's kon or one's tai is in "contact" with the musubi. Because it is the sole means of detecting one's musubi, it is a prerequisite for the performance of mahō. Musubi Manipulation Musubisōsa (Kanji: 産霊操作; English: Musubi Manipulation) is the ability to manipulate any musubi that is within one's perception. Because mahō requires the manipulation of musubi, it is a prerequisite for the performance of mahō. Spiritual Ligature Seishinkessatsu (Kanji: 精神結紮; English: Spiritual Ligature) Is the ability to manipulate musubi in a manner that results in a connection between a kon and a tai. Because mahō requires the connection of one's kon to tai other than one's tai, it is a prerequisite for the performance of mahō. Basics Compatibility Aishō (Kanji: 相性; English: Compatibility) is a kon's tolerance for a connection to a tai. Every kon exhibits compatibility, neutrality, or incompatibility with specific types of tai. If a kon is compatible with a tai, it will be easy for the kon to connect with the tai. If a kon is neutral to a tai, it will be difficult for the kon to connect with the tai. And if a kon is incompatible with a tai, it will be nigh-impossible for the kon to connect with the tai. Manipulation Styles Sōsaryū (Kanji: 操作流; English: Manipulation Styles) are the manners in which it is possible for a kon to manipulate a tai. There are three Sōsaryū: Dō-ryū, Hen-ryū, and Ka-ryū. Under normal circumstances, a mahōtsukai is incapable of more than one sōsaryū. Dō-ryū/Movement Style Dō-ryū (Kanji: 動流; English: Movement Style) is one of the three manners in which it is possible for a kon to manipulate a tai. Just as its name implies, Dō-ryū consists of psychokinetically manipulating a tai into movement. Under normal circumstances, a practitioner of dō-ryū will exhibit more neutralities and incompatibilities than compatibilities. Hen-ryū/Change Style Hen-ryū (Kanji: 変流; English: Change Style) is one of the three manners in which it is possible for a kon to manipulate a tai. Just as its name implies, Hen-ryū consists of changing the value of a tai's properties. Under normal circumstances, a practitioner of Hen-ryū is incapable of changing the value of any property other than a specific type of property.However, seemingly in exchange, a practitioner of Hen-ryu exhibits more compatibilities than neutralities and incompatibilities. Ka-ryū/Conversion Style Ka-ryū (Kanji: 化流; English: Conversion Style) is one of the three manners in which it is possible for a kon to manipulate a tai. Just as its name implies, Dō-ryū consists of converting a tai from one type of entity into another type of entity. Under normal circumstances, a practitioner of Ka-ryū is incapable of converting a tai into any type of entity other than a specific type of entity. However, seemingly in exchange, a practitioner of Ka-ryu exhibits more compatibilities than neutralities and incompatibilities. Advance Ju-ryū/Curse Style Ju-ryū (Kanji: 呪流; English: Curse Style) consists of depriving a kon of its connection to a tai by manipulating the musubi that connects the kon to the tai. Kamika/Spiritualization Kamika (Kanji: 神化; English: Spiritization) consists of producing a kami by converting one's haku from energy into matter. Unlike a mahōtsukaima, a kami may be designed to exhibit whatever mahō that its producer wants it to exhibit. However, also unlike a mahōtsukaima, a kami is an individual rather than an object. Thus, a kami possesses independence that one must be wary of. Mahōtsukaima/Familiar A Mahōtsukaima (Kanji: 魔法使い魔; English: Familiar) is a kami that was produced by converting gō from energy to matter. Because gō tends to be described as the history of a kon, a mahōtsukaima tends to be described as a spiritual manifestation of a kon's history. Under normal circumstances, a mahōtsukaima exhibits mahō that complements the mahō of its producer. For example: If the producer exhibits mahō that allows the producer to psychokinetically manipulating fire into movement, the mahōtsukaima is likely to exhibit a mahō that allows the mahōtsukaima to convert an entity into fire. The kamikari of a mahōtsukaima is the individual that produced the mahōtsukaima. In addition, unlike the other types of kami, a mahōtsukaima is an object rather than an individual. As such, mahōtsukaima are somewhat dependent upon their producers. Notably, the word "mahōtsukaima" tends to be abbreviated into Tsukaima (Kanji: 使い魔; English: Familiar Spirit). However, because the word "tsukaima" is a term which specifically refers to a type of kyonshī, the abbreviation is erroneous. Nijū-ryū/Dual Style Nijū-ryū (Kanji: 二重流; English: Dual Style) consists of utilizing a pair of sōsaryū to accomplish a single feat. Under normal circumstances, it requires either a mahōtsukaima or a pair of mahōtsukai, Sanjū-ryū/Trinity Style Sanjū-ryū (Kanji: 三重流; English: Triple Style) consists of utilizing all three of the sōsaryū to accomplish a single feat. Under normal circumstances, it requires a trio of mahōtsukai, Derivatives Notably, a number of arts are offshoots of mahō. Such offshoots include: Ninpō Ninpō (Kanji: 忍法) is the art of producing a jutsu by infusing kanriki and shiriki into godaiki. Unlike mahō, ninpō does not involve using one's musubi to connect one's kon to a tai other than one's tai. Instead, it consists of utilizing one's musubi to connect one's kai to enerugī other than one's own. Specifically, kanriki and shiriki. Subsequently, one will subject the kanriki and shiriki to Dō-ryū as a means of manipulating the kanriki and shiriki into an infusion with godaiki. Notably, unlike matter-based Sōsaryū, energy-based Sōsaryū is not restrictive. Thus; MOST individuals are able to subject energy to Dō-ryū, Hen-ryū, and Ka-ryū. Rather than being limited to one of the three.Category:Terms